


作为一个斯莱特林的ex  As a Slytherin's ex

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dransy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable





	作为一个斯莱特林的ex  As a Slytherin's ex

或许追溯历史，几十年前，斯莱特林还会愿意和赫奇帕奇谈恋爱，只是到了Draco.Malfoy那一代，斯莱特林也只能在斯莱特林中交到朋友了。  
Draco自己的七年女友Pansy.Parkinson就是位斯莱特林。  
他们之所以能维持亲密无间的关系七年之久，是因为他们的关系绝不是格兰芬多是式的友善，而是斯莱特林式的同盟。  
Pansy和他一样，不能算是十足恶棍，但是离好人还有相当长的一段距离。Pansy能对他的怨言恶毒的嘲讽感同身受，他们都被纯血主义所蒙骗，能够对纯血叛徒指指点点的快乐也只有他俩可以共享。搬不上台面的陋习，即使知道错误也不愿改正的懒惰，都是彼此共鸣下的纵容。  
Draco享受这双人份的恶习，撒旦的光芒逐渐遮挡耶稣的魅力。少年的荷尔蒙精力充沛一路挥洒，不相信会有怠倦的那一天。  
Draco记得他曾在翻倒巷参与过赌博，那是一家地下赌场，随时欢迎像Malfoy少爷这样有钱的未成年人。他在灯光昏暗鱼龙混杂的厅室里感到天旋地转，一个晚上仿佛经历遍了人生的大起大落，直到天快亮的时候，他才带着早已精疲力尽的身体和只比本金多一点的加隆回到家中。  
他没有再去第二次，他知道自己的幸运只是侥幸。然而赌场的诱惑却时刻存在，这对踏实工作者始终是种威胁。如果没有去过赌场不曾见过风云变幻就好了。  
刚成年的时候，深陷在失恋痛苦中的Draco再难找到当初的快乐的兴奋，生活太过平淡，这平淡让人痛苦，他想要是不曾有过Pansy就好了。  
荷尔蒙仅仅是为了品尝，刺激食欲，永远无法果腹。  
美丽又无法接近的爱情，只有不管不顾的少年才会在其中投入全部心力。  
外貌的美丽仅有一次，是稻草。  
青春时期逐渐出现的感情也都给了她，覆水难收。  
“她是个索取者，而你需要一个给予者。”  
Draco后来也想过，像杂货老板，在秤砣单位上斤斤计较，Pansy给过他什么，Pansy还欠他什么。  
Pansy从来不是吝啬的情人，她会经常买礼物，多到Draco觉得接受它们只是为了满足她的购物欲。  
当一个人足够富裕的时候才会说自己不爱财，因为她已拥有足够的财富。同样的道理，爱与关怀是两人缄口不提的主题。  
就像Draco从小到大都将他爸爸挂在嘴边，他会说：“如果我爸爸知道了，会让他们没有好果子吃的。”而Pansy最清楚他其实怕他爸爸，他想靠自己的能力解决麻烦，想证明自己，然而到最后还是要躲在大人身后，无奈又带着无能。  
没有人能得到一切。  
不论真心还是奉承，人们会说，多么幸运啊，一对富裕漂亮的年轻人，然而只有他们自己知道幸运是否真的降临过。  
既然没人能得到一切，那么就该心怀感恩，学会满足，然后接受。  
接受早已分手的事实，接受青春迟暮，自己和曾经最好的朋友都在老去。  
过去的快乐就像借给穷朋友的钱，你知道那钱是你的，可又能如何，你将它给了别人，心里就不该再期待着有朝一日能够讨回。  
如果当初再对她好一点，不论是真情假意，用甜言蜜语表现出对过去七年青葱岁月的恋恋不舍，至少能让她不那么快释怀，至少不会早于自己释怀。  
但她还是释怀了，在二十四岁的时候。照片是从Daphne.Greengrace那里寄来的，她看起来成熟诱人，和一位陌生男性站在一座许愿泉前。Draco仅看了一眼就脱口而出，她怎么冒着甜腻的傻气。  
“说明她长大了，懂得真正的幸福了，不再是小白脸口味了。”Daphne口气不屑又欢快。  
虽然这三句没有一句让他认同，但Draco没有反驳，让旧时同窗知道自己过去了五年还在惦记前任，实在太有失风度。  
那么真正的幸福是什么，Draco闲下来的时候会想，像初次骑在扫把上飞翔的感觉，像那远远投掷落在地平线以外的抛物线，在想象中彻底的自由。  
快乐或幸福，喜欢或爱。早在17岁之前Draco就想过这期间的区别。  
前者Pansy在许多年间给了他许多。  
后者仅仅是想到，就让Draco觉得自己老了十岁。  
“我们年轻，出生在最好的家族，生活在最美丽的国家。能遇到彼此，我们很幸运。”Pansy在16岁的圣诞节礼物盒上这样写。那年她送给他一条领带，在第二天去霍格莫德的约会前亲手为他戴上，她的手指温暖轻柔，他抬着头只能用余光看到她的头发，阳光下稀释成棕色。  
他在那一瞬间觉得心安理得，不再是理应获得对方的给予和青睐，而是感到他可以回报给Pansy等价的温暖。  
“你只是记得她的好，下次等你回头的时候，真该好好想想。”一位拉文克劳的女孩这么对他说过，日后这位女孩成为了他的夫人。  
于是他去回想了，真实的走近记忆里，不带日后的美化，抛去那些反复阅览的篇章，他发现了这些玻璃碎片：  
等待过了但迟迟未到的抱歉；在需要安慰时的熟视无睹；厌弃冷漠无话可讲，最后是背叛和抛弃。  
原来荷尔蒙的飙升融着有毒的血液，撒旦本人也并不摒弃快乐。  
Draco想起更幼稚一点，远在进入霍格沃茨前。他们共同的财产是一支不需要风的风筝，一朵一动不动的云，一个没有风的静止午后。而Pansy在他的旁边笑，差点震走了他一动不动的云。那是他记忆里最美最无法割舍的画面，虽然知道他们都早已不再是那两个放风筝的小孩，但只要想起它，想起无虑的青春光景，他便无法对Parkinson有任何怨言。  
而那场整个魔法界都将脱胎换骨的变故最终如飓风登陆般席卷他们的生活，你问Draco有没有想过让岁月永远停留在那以前，他会回答从未想过，他只是想那场飓风之后的几年都迅速过去，或者干脆将Pansy.Parkinson直接抹去。  
人生永远是悲剧接连着悲剧，释怀后是平淡，你一生所怀念的光阴不可能延续，不可能重现。  
最快乐的岁月已经过去，他已品尝过这种滋味，而所有人都知道，他曾把青春送给了谁。  
快乐和幸福，喜欢和爱。  
一个斯莱特林索取的永远是前者，正如他们一生也无法给予任何人幸福与爱。  
-end-


End file.
